Nummy Nummy Cutie Pie !
by crisisofvanity
Summary: Bleach OC; Akane is not an ordinary soul, she is infused with a cat like demon. Bright red hair with a height of 4'4 and a enthusiastic personality, people always underestimate her; but they would soon realize that's a mistake. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Worried Thoughts and Questions

Black clouds drifted over the moon and the bright shining stars, levaing everything in a cloak of darkness. A shadow darted from a scraggily bush to a run down house in the Rukon district. Not far away was her destination; the Seireitei. Keeping her eye out for people walking around at this hour she scurried from one hiding place to the next.

She thought to herself '_I have to be crazy in order to do something as dangerous as this. If i get cought im SO dead. But hes worth it, hes worth a million dangers. '_

As she was distracted by her thoughts she didn't notice a figure standing in her path untill it was too late. Akane crashed head on into the person; the force of the crash knocked them both backwards and into the dirt.

"Shit im so sorry, I didn't see you!" Akane jumped up and appologized with a bow without even glimpsing at who or what she ran into.

"Hahaha you're always running into things" Said a familiar voice.

"Satoru! I-I-I d-didn't know it was you ! I just figured it was someone with athority... or someone I should be respectful to... expecially since I ran into them... good thing I ran into someone like you and not-"

"Akane,"Satoru said with a bored voiceas he lifted himself off the ground, "You're doing the nervous thing again..."

"Oh im sorry I just ramble on somethimes..."

"Expecially when your nervous, or cought doing something you shouldn't .What is it this time, should I be worried ?" Satoru questioned.

"Umm... I... i'm just out for a midnight stroll" Akane hastily exclaimed, while rubbing the back of her hair trying to look innocent as possible and giving her best shoot at lying.

"You can stop with that,you should know your not fooling anyone with your 'lying'." He said as he put air quotations around the last word.

Akane pouted in her cute little puppy dog like way. Satoru's eyes went soft when he saw her face; he couldn't help busting out laughing.

"Ahaha! You look like a cute little lost puppy when you get angry !" he stated as he patted her head like a dog.

"HELL FUCK NO! I hate dogs! don't call me that shit !" Akane shouted at the boy raising her fist to strike him but then quickly brought her hands to her mouth realizing how loud she was being and warrily looked around if it aroused and unwated visitors.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Satoru's point of view~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Satoru looked around to see why Akane thought she should be so quiet,' _Usualy she doesn't care how loud she is... I wonder whats up with her.'_ He was oping his mouth to ask her that very question then she interupted his thought with...

"Im sorry I have business to attend to ! I have to go right now, See' yah around Satoru!" She burst out as she rushed down the road.

_'Sometimes i worry about her...'_ satoru wispered to himself, as he watched her run on down the road and into the distance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Akane's point of view~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fuck that was so close ! I seriosuly have to be alot more careful if I don't want to be cought." She wispered aloud once she was about a half mile away from her friend.

A Little break in the clouds allowed her to see the moon and determine what time it was by the spot it was positioned at; she estimated it to be around 8 something...

_Istill have pleanty of time._

As she nearred the Seireitei she took a sharp left down a narrow dirty alley way that ran parallel to the walls of the great capitol. She needed to keep out of sight of the guards, and out of mind. So she lowered her spiritual pressure as much as she possibly could while still being able to run at such a fast speed. She was nearring toward the spot that she would use to slip into the Seireitei. So she keept a look out for the Gate Guards making sure they were at their posts and not patroling the borders of the wall .

_'This is the most densely populated spot I can find thats out of sight of the West and South gates...It would be so much easier if they didn't have these walls up all the time.. but since Aizen left, the Court Guards have been on edge but they should be safe with out them, it not like aizen is goig to come up here and actually try and battle them when the Hogyuko still isn't ready yet...no stop. I have to concentrate on my task; and not on why the walls are there . ' Akane said in her head. _

She looked up at the gigantic wall that sorounded the Seireitei, took a deep breath and calmly walked away in the opposide direction and sat down in the shadows of a little hut. She had to focus to get her spiritual pressure on the right exact level. If she slipped up even a little bit, her prersence would be known in a heart beat, and that would be dangerous considering she has never fought someone with a sword.

At full, her spiritual pressure was equal to that of a Seventh seat for now, but she had to keep all of that a secret; from everyone. Akane had to make everyone believe she had no more than the average soul in the Rukon. But the problem was she wasen't completely human, she had a whole other form . Its was a big and frigheting cat like creature.

She closed her eyes and slowly slipped into the part of her mind that allowed her acces to the great beast.

The room was very dark, all except for a narrow lit path that led to a huge cage. An extremely large shadow could be faintly seen in the depths of its confinement. Akane started walking along the path towards the pen and as soon as she got within a few yards of the monster it lifted it's head and opened it's piercing gold eyes and watched as she nearred its enclosure. The beast rose to its paws and walked to the edge of the crate and looked down at her, its gleaming eyes seemed to look into her soul, it opened its huge mouth concealing glistening white teeth; then it spoke.

**"Are you here to use my power to spy on that man again, or are we actually going to comeout of the darkness and actually let ourselves be seen ?" **The cat demon said in a snarling voice.

"yes that is what I am here for, and you know damn well that we can't be seen, everyone would be curious as to what yo- I mean we are."

**"I am part of you, why would you want to hide what you truely are ? You also didn't answer my question, when are you going to stop spying on him and actually strike up the courage to say something. And what if you get the boy, you're certianly not going to hide us from him are you ?"**

"Its true we are one being, exactly what we are is the true question. Im almost positive you are not a hollow, because they all have white bone masks and you certianly dont possess one of thoes. But they still might think your a new form of hollow then move to exterminate us. We don't want that uneccassary battle, on top of that how would we argue that we are not a hollow? When were not even sure ourselves of what we are, that's just a failure from the start. These people haven't seen anything other that thoes creatures and seeing you they will most likely decide you are bad. The hollows are scarry, but they don't have anything on you ," Akane stated.

**"Haha I guess your to scared to even talk about him. Looks like I got all the courage on my end, and fuck thoes damn pathetic boneheads your right they have nothing on me, and they never will. They couldn't even comapre me to suck weeklings, I would be asshamed to even be in that catagory . and as for exterminating us ? I would LOVE to see thoes bastards try. " **The jailed monster challenged with a grin.

"Im not scared to talk about him, its just I dont know how to appoach a captian, I have to plan it so I wont get myself into to much trouble. Haha and I have plenty of courage. I'll talk to him, TONIGHT I PROMISE! Oh yeah and I know they won't exterminate us, we would crush thoes fucks ! Also Satoru has told me stories that say that the hollows that we have meet are nothing compared to the higer classes of hollowes. He even said that Aizen made some super strong ones that are almost impossible to beat even for the head captian.

**"Ha I doubt you would hold up to that, the moment you see him you will freeze up and just hide and watch him like a creep. You actually believe all that Satoru has to say ? How naieve."**

"Watch me. Give me a slimmer of you power, just enough to get me over the wall and i'll prove to you I have more courage than you think. Yes, I actually believe what Satoru has to say is real; since his brother is a member of the Gotei Thirteen and visits him on accasion and updates him on whats going on betteen Aizen and The Court Guards." Akana said with assurance.

**"Fine. Hope you dont trip up,"** The demon said with a smile and a wink, as it lowered its head for the girl to reach.

Akana reached up and put her palm to the cats warm velvety nose and closed her eyes as power surged through her hand and spread through out her body,and when she re opened them she was back in the Soul Society.

She stayed hidden in the shadows so others couldn't see her; but she could see EVERYTHING! Its like it was day time, but the colors were distorted a little to let her know it was dark still. The size of the monster was reduced alot because she was at such a low level, so it was easy to hide behind the bilding and get from place to place without too much attention. The cats size depended on how much spiritual pressure she put into it and how much she took from the caged beast. As she moved forward her paw fell into a grimey little puddle. Hissing quietly as the cold water soked into her fur she lifted her paw out and shok the water dropplets off. She looked back up to the wall but the reflection of the moon shining in the rippiling water cought her eye, and so she peered curiously into it.

She stared wide-eyed at her reflection becasue she had never seen what she looked like before now. Her fur was long and the coloring was a dark brown mixed with deeep red. She had cute ears with white tufts comming off the tips. Her eyes were a deadly bright gold with emerald green flecks in them, she had thorn sharp bloodred claws that were to big to be retracted fully so they stayed out all of the time. Her upper canine teeth stuck out of her mouth for about three inches, much like a sabor-toothed tiger. But the most astonighing thing about the cat demon was its muscular build, every little move she made you could see the muscles rippiling under her pelt.

She turned away from the puddle and looked back up at the wall once again; she needed to hurry. Her muscles tenced ready to race across the ground. in three... two...

_ 'I dont see anyone. I think the coast is clear.'_ Akane thought to her self, as she closed her eyes and took calming breaths slowing down the pace of her heart. _'Three... two...one!'_

Her eyes flew open as she shot forward, her paws making quick thudding noises as they almost soundlessly hit the ground. Her heart was racing, and she was begging for her to please not be seen. Her claws dugg into the earth and made little holes everythime the threw a paw down, in her race to the wall. The wall was looming closer and she had to speed up if she wanted to run up it as far as she possibly could. Keis muscles screamed for her to stop but she pushed them still, she loved the feeling of pushing herself to the limit.

She leaped up right before she hit the wall. She had juped about as high as a two story building maybe even higher. Her claws scrapped against the sekki sekki rock as she shot her self forward toward the top. She could feel herself slowing down so she dug her claws into the hard rock and started climbing fast up the rock face.

As she was climbing one of her paws hit air. She was at the top. She dug her claws in and pulled herself up onto the platform on the top of the wall. THe view was absolutely breathtaking from up here, everytime she sees it shes amazed by how everything looked. From up here the Seireitei looked like a clean and well kept maze, and the Rukon looked like a dirty and dingy gheto. But they both were confusing as hell to get around in, no matter the cleanliness.


	2. Stormy Flashback

Akane stood on top of the wall that protected the Seireitei, she knew there was another one tha wasnt as easy to get over. This one was an invisible barrier that formed a giant bubble over the whole Soul Societys capitol.

She walked to the edge of the wall and she felt it brush her wiskers. She concentrated her sprirt energy into a thick layer that surrounded her. As it started to grow stronger it glowed a soft red indicating that it was strong enough for her to be able to slip through the barrier without triggering any alarm or anything that would notify the soul rerapers that she was there. Just to be on the safe side, she went through the second wall slowly. Once she was a little more than halfway out, she pushed off of the first walls platform with her strong back legs and landed to the ground with a soft thud.

She raced along the open stretch of ground and to the closest building. Once she reached the saftey of the shadows she concentrated on the spirit energies around her; a couple of blocks away ther was a lone soul reaper most likely patrolling the grounds.

****************flashback****************

_Lightning cracked over her head as she raced through the grimy districts of the Soul Society. _

'I dont know how im going to to this, but i have to see him at all costs. He saved me for fuck's sake ! I have to at least say thank you for rescuing my ass from that nasty hollow. Who am I kidding , thats just an excuse to see him one last time, but ill have to go with it.' She admitted to herself.

_The wind was howling through the builidgs and kicked up dust and trash in its wake. But none of that could stop her determination to see the white haired taichou. She didnt know where or how she was going to slip into the Seireitei but she just figured she would know it when she saw it. The South gate that was located by her house soon flashed by, and in no longer than thrity minutes the West gate was behind her. Her paws were getting tired of all the fast running and having to stop and dig her claws into the hard packed earth in order to not be blown over by the vicious wind. A bolt of lightning crashed down to the ground about a quarter of a mile in front of her lighting the surrounding buildings on fire. People ran screaming away from the scene and to where it was safe. She had an urge to help them but she knew she could do nothing in her human form and she couldn't let them see her as the monster. With the fire blazing in her path she decided that it was some sort of message that she should go ahead and start climbing the wall. She figured that the people would be too occupied with the fire that they wouldnt notice her as she ascended up the wall. _

_ She ran down a narrow straight road with her back toward the wall. Once she got far enough away she doubled back and pumped her legs trying to gain as much speed as she could before she reached the wall. Leaping as high as she could onto the drastically large structure she dug her claws in to the hard rock and pulled herself up the wall at a rather fast pace. A huge gust of wind almost knocked her of the wall and it caused her to stop right in the middle of it. She heard shouts below and she couldnt figure if they were because of the fire or if they had spotted her; she was to scared to look down to see which one it was. Digging her claws in deeper she bolted up the wall hoping it wasn't her that aroused the people down below._

_ She had reached the top. Akane stood up there dumfounded by the view, the Rukon looked crowded by all of the shacks and buildings. The fire from the lightning looked like just a small flame from up here and the people looked as if they were ants. She sees movement out of the corner of her eye, her heart skipped a beat, thinking it was a soul reaper she scrambles backward almost falling of the side of the wall to get away from it. But she soon realized it was nothing but a bat. Right when she was about to look away she noted something quite peculiar about the small animal. Looking closely she saw that it was flying carefully aroud the top of the wall, like there was something blocking it from going directly over the Seireitei. _

_" _What the fuck ? Maybe theres like a force field or something there, better be carefull..." Akane said aloud as she slowly reached her head out, feeling with her wiskers for some sort of presesnce.

_She felt them brush softly against something. Right as her wiskers made contact witht he second wall she felt a little shock rush through them. Pulling her head back in suprise she noticed the wall rippled a little bit after she had touched it. _

'Hey umm... moster spirit cat thing... how the hell am i supposed to get through this wall ?' Akane asked the great beast mentally.

**'Why dont you try to wrap your spirit energy around yourself and then try to go through that wall.' the beast said in a rather bored voice.**

_"Kay thanks !" Akane said cheerfully aloud._

_ Getting no answer back from her other half she decided to try out the spirit energy cloak her personal teacher refered to her. Suddenly the clouds unleashed all of the water it was building up and splattered heavily down toward the ground. The night sky flashed brightly as another bolt of lightning made its way down from the heavens, this time making contact with the invisible shield that guarded the Capitol. (Obviously lightning waesn't aloud through, but other elements would go right through the shield like it was nothing). It sent ripples all the way throughout the whole thing and causing it to let off a weird blueish tint that spread across it. Taking that as her window she concentrated her spirit energy over her muscular feline body. She troted up to the wall again and slowly reached out a paw and right when she was about to touch it , an ear splitting boom eroupted from the sky distracted her and causing her to drop the built up spirit energy cloak. _

_ The wind howled and sent the rain pelting against her making her thick fur plaster to her body. She was terrified of thunder storms and this was the absolute worst place to be while one was going on so she hurriedly brought up the cloak again and jumped through the second wall withought even thinking of the negative outcome. She sailed through the wall and she didnt feel so much as a jolt through her body this time. The cloak had worked ! _

_ The victory was short lived as she felt the rush of falling. hastily trying to get away form the storm Akane had forgotten how high up she was. _

_The ground rushed to her quickly and she prepared for the landing. Her paws hit the ground with a loud thump as she hit the ground,she fled to the closest building. Only after she was safe from view did she stop to catch her breath and slow her heart rate to its original pace. _

_"Now time to figure out where his squad barraks are located" Akane wispered to her self as she looked out onto the stormy night._

****************end of flashback****************

Shaking the memory of her first time entering the soul society from her head; she started slinking from building to building gradualy getting closer to her destination.


	3. A Lost Chance

Akane started her trek through the Soul Society on the way to see the man that she fell in love with so hard and so quickly. She became lost in thought.

It was crazy , she had never believed in love at first sight, she just thought it was some stupid joke. She also thought she would never be in love with anyone. Akane thought that no man would fall for such a shrimp like her. It made her so mad at times because this one man, that barely knew she existed. Being just 4'4 men would almost over look her with ease or sometimes even step on her. She had never meet someone that was around her height and that wasn't younger than her. She knew that the Soul Reapers lived for a long time and doing her homework she soon discovered Taichou to be a couple hundred; the youngest Captain to ever be.

It made her so mad at times because this one man, that barely knew she existed, caused her heart to beat so franticly even by the mere thought of his face...

Akane was deep in thought and not paying much attention to her surroundings , because last time she checked the Reapers were tucked away in their beds, most asleep. To say in the least she wasn't very wary of the spiritual presences at the moment, so as she stepped out of the shadows to bolt to the next building across the street, she didn't notice that a lone Soul Reaper caught her in the corner of his eye.

"HEYY! You get over here!" The unknown reaper yelled in her direction.

_ 'Shit his loud voice is gunna wake up the whole Society! I have to act fast before he notifies someone i won't be able to take on. But what the fuck am i supposed to do!' _Akane thought franticly to herself.

His footsteps thudded loudly against the pavement. She was determining the moment to strike when they stopped all together. She froze. Her breath caught in her throat, she very cautiously poked her head around the side of the building to where the man was stomping her way just a few second prior. Now he had vanished. Jumping out from her side of the building onto what was his she looked around for him.

_'Shit, maybe he already went and told the others! Oh my fucking gosh! what do I do? Do I chase after him or wai-'_

Her thought was cut off as she heard the man faintly say something that sounded like "shake a hoe,"as her souroundings glowed a bloody colour, a rather large red ball came rocketing toward her face. She snapped into battle mode and tried to swiftly dodge the weird object. As it passed by it grazed her fur and managed to burn her skin. The burning sensation on her pelt where the orb made contact stung slightly as the smell of burnt fur rose to her nose. Her body shifted from defense to offense in a instant. This was her first real battle with anything else besides a mer-hollow and the thrill of that pushed her to keep batteling through the pain of the blast.

She lunged at the man, trying to swipe a paw at his face. Defending himself he stroke the back of her outstretched paw with his elbow. Pulling her injured paw back toward herself while hissing in pain, she barely had time to react when he flicked his wrist toward where his sword was resting against his waist. His sword flashed out of his sheath as moonlight glimmered off of the blade and shone into her frightened eyes. Turning the sharpened side toward her; the unknown man lifted his arm and swung the blade with a scary force toward her trembling body, she dashed to the left side fast by digging her claws into the cobblestone as much as she could. She put a safe distance between them and every time she got to close for comfort she would put the space back between them.

_'Shit I'm so screwed. I knew one day i would have to battle someone if I kept going to this place. I wonder what rank he is... ' _Akane's mind wandered off as the man sprang up beside her and swung the blade toward her head. Panicking she ducked with her paws tucked under her body. The motion of the sword hadn't stopped yet, it continued over her head with a weird swooshing sound. A split second later it made contact with the tip of her right ear causing her to jump backwards away from the man. In her peripheral vision she saw a bloodied chunk of her ear fall to the ground beside her. The soul reaper jumped back a few meters and stood there watching her, most likely planning his next form of attack. Crimson seeped into her fur on the side of her face that ear hear was cut.

She looked up, glaring daggers at the mother fucker who dared do this to her, she rushed toward him and jumped to the left. Right as she got close enough to strike she shifted all of her weight onto her front paws she struck him with her back paws. She had made contact with his body, sending him scrabbling backwards and into the dirt. He swiftly grabbed his fallen sword and jumped back up in a fighting stance. Akane started to slowly stalk circles around the man ;he not letting his back be turned on her for a minute let his chest face her every movement. They were both waiting for the other to make a move first and then act off of that.

The man lunged forward and she leaped up attempting to crash down on the man with all her weight, but he was faster. Not a second went by before her was right there, with his blade slicing through her thick fur and penetrating her flesh causing red droplets to cascade from her upper body. He jumped back just in time for her body to crash onto the ground with a thud.

Her body hurt so bad and it was practically begging for her to stop but she couldn't, she couldn't just give up.

He stood there looking pleased with himself. She hated that look.

_'He thinks he's better than me! I'll show his dumb ass that he's sadly mistaken' _she thought to herself as she shakily pushed herself off the ground one paw after another.

Once she was steadily on all four paws she studied the man, he still had that stupid grin on his face... Right when she was about to make another move, the man lifted both hands up into a somewhat triangle while keeping the sword in his hands. Akane stopped and watched him with slight curiosity and hatred, this time she heard him clearly.

"Shakkahō!" the man shouted, as a red glare produced itself from the middle of his palms and formed a red ball similar to the one that had stricken her previously, except for the size in this one was greater.

Apparently this one was also a lot faster. As she was turning to dodge this one , it hit her full force into the side and blew up into a cloud of smoke. She lay there in the dirt winded by the force of the sphere. As she moved to get up she could feel the smoke stinging her rather large but not deep fresh wound. She pushed herself up of the ground in a hurry, thinking of a strategy lighting fast, while he was blinded by the smoke as well she had the advantage of sound. Closing her eyes she concentrated on the sounds, she could hear his heavy breathing not too far away, the attack probably took a lot out of him. She guessed he was far enough away from the smoke that he would see her coming if she tried a frontal attack, so she was going to have to play sneaky...

Keeping her eyes closed she laid back down in the dirt and put herself back into the position she was in once she first got struck with the large red orb, Keeping her ears at attention she listened for his footsteps. They slowly came closer and closer, every now and then scraping against the ground from tiredness. Once he was standing over her body he brought his foot back and kicked her hard in the belly. She could feel more of her ribs crack from his kick , on top of the ones that broke when the blast of the "Shakkahō" hit her side.

_'I have to speed things up, the blasts must have woken somebody up and i need to get out of this area before reinforcements arrive to his aide.' _Akane planned out to herself as she laid lifelessly in the dust.

He figured she was dead, or at least didn't have the energy to fight any longer so he turned his back on her, ignoring the urge to make the final strike. It went against the code of his squad; He shouldn't kill an enemy that is unable to battle any longer. He threw one last glance over his shoulder as he was going around the corner towards the fourth squad to get his wounds checked up. But something was wrong with what he saw.

He stopped dead in his tracks. She vanished. All that was left of the scene was pools of blood from the battle. His pulse rose and he looked around franticly for the beast he thought was dead.

There. in the shadows right in front of him he saw the golden eyes of the monster he was fighting a few minutes ago. He saw her eyes darken and she jumped up into the air, as he though she was about to strike she didn't. She ended up maneuvering to the side in mid-air and pushed of the wall beside her causing her to sail in front of him. The window opened as her started at her in confusion, lunging toward his hand with her outstretched claws she knocked the weapon out of his grasp, wounding his appendage in the process.

He let his focus break off of her and turned it toward his heavily bleeding hand. She trotted toward him at a fast pace and reached her open claws out toward his chest. Digging them into his chest she scrapped them across his body horizontally causing blood to spew from his torn up body. He barely had the time to scream before she was on him with his head in her mouth. Her powerful jaws clamped down on their pray. She could feel her canines pierce his skull and sink into his brain, withdrawing her teeth from the now dead man's skull she backed up and looked at the bloody scene.

_ 'I shouldn't just leave the body there...'_

Painfully walking back to the new dead she grabbed him by her mouth and dragged him into the alley between two close built buildings, leaving a bloody path from where he died and his new resting place.

That was the best it was going to get she decided as she ran off toward her destination.

She started off with a slow run but then soon came to a fast trot. Not knowing a small blood trail fell from her wounds and seeped into the earth. She was tired and her broken bones were screaming. Her whole body aced of the torment she received from the battle. Her first battle with a skilled being and she had won! She rejoiced in her head even more as she saw the 10th division building a block away. She pushed herself the rest of the way working toward the cover of the thick foliage that surrounded the Taichou's quarters.

She could faintly hear the boom of the lighting that occasionally struck over head, on the invisible wall. Rain started trickling down from the heavens and dripped off onto her from the waxy leaves of the trees above her head. She lied on the soft green grass half shielded from the moon and the rain and looked into the Taichou's darkened study.

She didn't see him.

_'Oh my gosh... I missed him! He's probably already asleep... I want to be sleeping in my own bed... but I'm here trying to catch a glimpse of this man in the cold wet rain...' _Akane thought to herself as she lowered her head down to her side and started licking the open wound the Shakkahō had left on her.

** 'Hahahah you're a pretty pathetic sight right now... But honestly we really need to work on our battling skills against these fucks. We were absolutely pathetic ! Well, you more than me. I mean look at you, bloody and injured from one little fight, and now you crawled off to stalk your "love" and lick your wounds like a dog.' **The demon chuckled darkly as he knew he hit one of her weaknesses. Being called a "dog".

_'Shut up. I don't have time to hear you criticize me, and EXCUSE ME! You're on the same level as I am, you little prick! We are the same! Why don't you fucking get that? These wounds effect you just as much as me. And if I love him then that would mean you would love him to so shut the fuck up alright? Go ahead call me a dog one more time, see what happens.' _Akane screamed mentally at the beast.

**'Fine. But just to let you know, I think someone has stumbled across your little battle scene.' **

Ignoring the bastard she perked her ears up, causing the wound on her ear to re-opened a little. She heard faint shouting around the place where she and the man had battled. In no condition to fight she needed to hide better. She stood shakily and dragged her paws tiredly against the ground. As the stucco of the building brushed her whiskers she let herself drop. Falling heavily against the wall too tired to lower herself properly to the ground.

Her whole body was stiff and she was completely drained of energy. Deciding this was a safe enough place to rest until she could move, her eyes started to close. The shot open again as the shouts got closer. She listened, as they were getting closer to the front of the barracks and not her. The division was most likely going to inform the captain what they had found in his jurisdiction. Her eyes started to close slowly, she dug her claws into her other paw in order to keep herself from drifting off. If she slept, she was sure to be a goner, so she fought to keep awake but the tiredness was overpowering her.

Right as everything was going black, the light flashed on in the window right above her head, casting a pasty yellow square to cascade across the ground, putting the backdrop of trees and bushes into more shadow than before. That was the last thing she saw before she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
